Venous valves are found within native venous vessels and are used to assist in returning blood back to the heart in an antegrade direction from all parts of the body. The venous system of the leg for example includes the deep venous system and the superficial venous system, both of which are provided with venous valves which are intended to direct blood toward the heart and prevent backflow or retrograde flow which can lead to blood pooling or stasis in the leg. Incompetent valves can also lead to reflux of blood from the deep venous system to the superficial venous system and the formation of varicose veins. Superficial veins which include the greater and lesser saphenous veins have perforating branches in the femoral and popliteal regions of the leg that direct blood flow toward the deep venous system and generally have a venous valve located near the junction with the deep system. Deep veins of the leg include the anterior and posterior tibial veins, popliteal veins, and femoral veins. Deep veins are surrounded in part by musculature tissues that assist in generating flow due to muscle contraction during normal walking or exercising. Venous pressure in lower leg veins of a healthy person may range from 0 mm Hg to over 200 mm Hg, depending on factors such as the activity of the body, i.e., stationary or exercising, the position of the body, i.e., supine or standing, and the location of the vein, i.e., ankle or thigh. For example, venous pressure may be approximately 80-90 mm Hg while standing and may be reduced to 60-70 mm Hg during exercise. Despite exposure to such pressures, the valves of the leg are very flexible and can close with a pressure drop of less than one mm Hg.
FIGS. 1A-1B are schematic representations of blood flow through a healthy native valve 104 within a vein 100. Valves within the venous system are configured in a variety of shapes that depend on anatomical location, vessel size, and function. For example, the shape of the venous valve may include leaflets or leaflets with sinuses. The natural venous valve leaflet configuration referenced herein is for clarity of function and is not limiting in the application of the referenced embodiments. Venous valve 104 controls blood flow through lumen 102 of vein 100 via leaflets 106, 108. More particularly, venous valve 104 opens to allow antegrade flow 112 through leaflets 106, 108 as shown in FIG. 1A. Venous valve 104 closes to prevent retrograde flow or backflow 114 through leaflets 106, 108 as shown in FIG. 1B.
Veins typically located in the leg can become distended from prolonged exposure to excessive pressure and due to weaknesses found in the vessel wall causing the natural venous valves to become incompetent leading to retrograde blood flow in the veins. Such incompetent valves no longer function to help pump or direct the blood back to the heart during normal walking or use of the leg muscles. As a result, blood tends to pool in the lower leg and can lead to leg swelling and the formation of deep venous thrombosis and phlebitis. The formation of thrombus in the veins can further impair venous valvular function by causing valvular adherence to the venous wall with possible irreversible loss of venous function. Continued exposure of the venous system to blood pooling and swelling of the surrounding tissue can lead to post phlebitic syndrome with a propensity for open sores, infection, and may lead to limb amputation.
Chronic Venous Insufficiency (CVI) occurs in patients that have deep and superficial venous valves of their lower extremities (distal to their pelvis) that have failed or become incompetent due to congenital valvular abnormalities and/or pathophysiologic disease of the vasculature. As a result, such patients suffer from varicose veins, swelling and pain of the lower extremities, edema, hyper pigmentation, lipodermatosclerosis, and deep vein thrombosis (DVT). Such patients are at increased risk for development of soft tissue necrosis, ulcerations, pulmonary embolism, stroke, heart attack, and amputations.
FIG. 2 is a schematic representation of blood flow through an incompetent venous valve. Valve leaflets 106, 108 do not completely close and thus allow some venous blood to flow in a retrograde direction. The backflow 114 leaks through venous valve 104 creating blood build-up that eventually may destroy the venous valve and cause a distended area or venous wall bulge 110. More specifically, the vessel wall of vein 100 expands into a pouch or bulge, such that the vessel has a knotted appearance when the pouch is filled with blood. As the bulging progresses, vein 100 becomes further enlarged and valve leaflets 106, 108 move farther apart, allowing even more blood to backflow. Thus, once valve 104 becomes incompetent, the venous insufficiency/incompetency progressively worsens. The distended vessel wall area may occur on the outflow side of the valve above leaflets 106, 108 as shown in FIG. 2, and/or on the inflow side of the valve below leaflets 106, 108. After a vein segment becomes incompetent, the vessel wall dilates and fluid velocity there through decreases, which may lead to flow stasis and thrombus formation in the proximity of the venous valve.
Repair and replacement of venous valves presents a formidable challenge due to the low blood flow rate found in native veins, the very thin wall structure of the venous wall and the venous valve, and the ease and frequency of which venous blood flow can be impeded or totally blocked for a period of time. Surgical reconstruction techniques used to address venous valve incompetence include venous valve bypass using a segment of vein with a competent valve, venous transposition to bypass venous blood flow through a neighboring competent valve, and valvuloplasty to repair the valve cusps. These surgical approaches may involve placement of synthetic, allograft and/or xenograft prostheses inside of or around the vein. However, such prostheses have not been devoid of problems, such as thrombus formation and valve failure due to leaflet thickening/stiffening, non-physiologic flow conditions, non-biocompatible materials and/or excessive dilation of the vessels with a subsequent decrease in blood flow rates. In addition, many venous valve prostheses include leaflets and/or hinged flaps and are similar to valves placed into the heart, which are complex and designed for high blood pressures and flow associated with the heart instead of lower venous blood pressures and flow associated with veins in the lower extremities.
Percutaneous methods for treatment of venous insufficiency are being studied, some of which include placement of synthetic, allograft and/or xenograft prosthesis that suffer from similar problems as the surgically implanted ones discussed above.
In addition, venous valve formation from autologous tissue has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,576 to Drasler et al. Drasler et al. suggests use of autologous tissue with blood contact of an endothelial layer to eliminate biocompatability issues and also alleviate thrombus formation due to low flow. However, methods of in situ venous valve formation according to Drasler et al. are surgical in nature and involve re-shaping a distended, diseased vein, which carries with it the risk of rupture or tearing of the thin-walled structure.
In light of these limitations, there is a need for an improved device to restore normal venous circulation to patients suffering from venous valve insufficiency. The present disclosure is directed to a simple prosthesis that may be used in percutaneous, minimally invasive procedures to create a venous valve in vivo from autologous vein tissue.